


lion;

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Series: Narnia Musings [41]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: Narnia, after a hundred years of snow and ice and no celebrations, the lion gone and just a story now - screaming, pleading, clawing at the world:you great, terrible lion / where have you gone? / see here; the witch is great, and terrible, too / see here, the way we choke on her





	lion;

you great, terrible lion  
where have you gone?

see here; the witch is great, and terrible, too  
see here, the way we choke on her

lion; we are frozen still  
lion; won't you come back?

lion; you grand, terrible thing  
what have we done?

won’t you come back -  
as a girl marvelling at a lamppost,  
as a storm,  
as a bloom?

lion;  
how bloody do we have to pray our lips?

won't you save us?


End file.
